In the Glass Castle
by eggito
Summary: Narumi Denjiki is a spoiled and bratty aspiring hero that comes from pro-hero royalty. Bounded for glory, she lives her life wearing rose-colored lenses, uncaring for others. Coming to U.A. gives her a reality check as she tries to survive it and unveils a burning mystery before her castle crumbles. [OC/?]
1. meet princess

U.A. FILE 21

CLASS NO. 14

NARUMI DENJIKI (15) 電磁気 (でんじき) 成実 (なるみ)

BIRTHDAY: 12/25

HEIGHT: 180cm

BLOOD TYPE: A

AFFILIATIONS: U.A. High School

LIKES: Princess items, frilly dress, glitter

FIGHTING STYLE: Medium to long-range combat

QUIRK: Magnetism

She can generate and manipulate magnetic fields and holds control over ferrous metal (iron, nickel, cobalt, and their alloys). Her magnetic strength sits at two and a half Teslas, meaning she can lift a car with ease! It has a radius of 3km. She is capable of magnetic flight if she has some form of ferrous metal supporting her body. She can run quickly as long as she's running on a surface with metal by generating multiple magnetic fields; however, she can only do it for a minute.

POWER: 4/5 B

SPEED: 2/5 D

TECHNIQUE: 4/5 B

INTELLIGENCE: 2/5 D

COOPERATIVENESS: 2/5 D


	2. where the fame monster lurks

_"The wedding date of Thunder God and Iron Maiden is set to be on June 14th!"_

The headlines read.

 _"On June 14th, Hero no. 7 Thunder God and Hero no. 5 Iron Maiden are set to tie the knot! The wedding will be televised so clear your schedule!"_

The woman on the television said.

Little did they know, it was another quirk wedding. Another quirk wedding where they plan to engineer their baby to be the ideal hero. Another baby set to surpass the strength of All Might. With the Thunder God's untouchable cloak of thunder and lightning speed and the Iron Maiden's shock absorbing iron form and ability to manipulate metal, it was easy to see they would produce a powerful baby. Another descendent to keep the Denjiki bloodline alive. At least, that is what their respective managers told them; therefore, they formulated a plan amongst themselves. In reality, Kana Denjiki and Meiko Kurogane never spoken more than a sentence to each other.

"After all that brutality and crime-stopping, the public would like to see something. Who wouldn't want to see a love story?"

It was all an elaborate PR stunt for the crowd to fall in love with the supposed relationship between the powerful, yet beloved couple. A couple so in love with their passion, with the mere gaze, with the slightest touch.

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁´◡`❁)｡.｡:+* 

Six months after the marriage and awkwardly living together, the two went out to face their first battle like a couple against a rogue criminal called the Pogo.

"Pfft- Really? A criminal with a name like that requires for two highly ranked superheroes?" Meiko scoffed.

"You would not believe," Kana confirmed.

Meiko found herself tied up and slowly being lowered into a tank of molten lava. Meiko screamed for help as Kana arrested the criminal. Although, Kana couldn't help but gave her a smug look, "What happened to be too good for this case?"

Meiko rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then, she got lowered. "Look, I didn't know he also drained your quirk as well! It didn't say so in the file! It doesn't matter anyway! Please! Help me!"

Kana sighed, sometimes his pretend wife was a handful. He couldn't help but admit that she kind of cute and endearing at times.

Ten months later, the couple announced that they were expecting. Before, when they look in each other's eyes, it used to be filled with discomfort. But now, it was different.

It was admiration.

Respect.

A budding romance.

Although, Meiko felt a looming feeling of dread as well.

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁´◡`❁)｡.｡:+*

On the eve of winter, a beautiful baby girl was born. The birth of Narumi Denjiki blessed the Denjiki-Kurogane household, bringing them joy, but the looming dread never faltered.

On her fourth birthday, her quirk appeared when she couldn't reach a spoon from the counter and then it gravitated towards her, whacking her in the face. Said incident left a scar on her now-crooked nose.

Initially, it was thought to be telekinesis, in which the manager expressed absolute glee.

"Telekinesis? Holy shit, Kana. I'm proud of you!"

He neared the kid's face and booped her crooked nose.

The kid's quirk was actually Magnetism, a blend of her father's electricity quirk and her mother's metal quirk.

"Oh. I mean, that's pretty powerful, too, if she stays in the city."

The manager was disappointed in the news - almost telekinesis for three metals exclusively. Regardless, they intended her to train despite having a weak quirk. They planned to make do with what they are working with.

"Isn't she too young for training though? She's about to become five next month?"

"Nonsense, I think Endeavor is already training his son, despite having like what? Two failed kids or something like that. Don't know, don't care."

"I see," Kana looked intrigued by the notion, "I don't know, but Endeavor is not really father material."

His manager gave him a look.

"Kana, you and Meiko once called me frantically in the middle of the night because you couldn't get the baby to calm down when she pooped." Kana smiled sheepishly.

"To be fair, the books we read did not prepare us all that well," the flustered hero said.

"Anyway, you're not here to talk about that boneheaded Endeavor or your alarming parenting skills. You'd think that the Thunder God and Iron Maiden, the same ones that saved forty people in fifteen minutes and stop derailed train respectively, wouldn't struggle to raise a child but I digress. We have to start training the child. This little one can hurt herself as well. Do you know how high the statistics show of child's death via their own quirk? Plus, she's a strong baby. I mean look at her face," the manager raised Narumi to the face of the Thunder God. The Thunder God admired the features of his child - bronze skin, rich brown eyes, frizzy ginger hair, and plump cheeks with a scar across the bridge of her nose.

"Look at her, she has been hurt by her own quirk. Poor baby. Now, tell me Kana, is this not the face of power?"

Kana thought long and hard, thinking about what Meiko would have done if she was in his position.

"Okay, what will we need?"

Both Narumi and the manager smiled in delight.

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁´◡`❁)｡.｡:+*

"Mama, papa, look at this!" Narumi exclaimed as she zoomed past her parents.

"Narumi!" Meiko screeched as Narumi stopped in her tracks, she ran to catch her child before she crashed against the table.

"Ow, mama! I don't feel very well. I think I'm gonn-" Vomit interrupted her sentence.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Meiko scolded as she frowned deeply. Narumi noticed her wrinkles were pronounced. After giving birth to Narumi, Thunder God and Iron Maiden, or as she knows them as mama and papa, were slowly transitioning to live their domestic life in peace. She would watch videos of them in action and tries to imitate, often leaving her bruises or in extreme cases, broken bones. Narumi ran to the counter and attracted a spoon to her, catching it before she repeated an injury.

"Make this into pudding!"

Meiko looked at her, realizing she meant her quirk. She laughed and snatched the utensil away from.

"I'm not going to do such thing until you clean yourself up. For your information, liquefied metal is not pudding so don't eat it!" She petted Narumi's unruly hair.

Five years later, a monstrous villain appeared when the now ten-year-old Narumi was shopping with her family.

"What on Earth is that?" A civilian gulped out. Meiko and Kana looked over to the being emerging in their sight.

"Kana, take Narumi and protect everyone else!" Meiko screamed.

"But Meiko - "

"Go!" Kana obediently sped out with Narumi.

Meiko morphed into her iron form, often hailed as the perfect and best defense.

"Alright, good to see you, old friend."

"Meiko..."

"Kana, why are you here? Where's Naru?"

"She's fine, she's far from here as possible. And I'm here because I'm not going to let you fight by yourself"

They both gaze into each other's eyes before having one last kiss.

"Let's go!"

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁´◡`❁)｡.｡:+*

 _"All Might defeated All For One!"_

The headlines read.

 _"With All Might defeating All For One came with major casualty, Barracuda, Ivy, Star Knight, and Thunder God are hospitalized. Iron Maiden has been reported missing."_

The woman on the television said.


	3. enter princess

"Narumi, maybe, if you didn't lose your paperwork, you could have gotten in as a recommended student," Kana rubbed his temple and took deep breaths in the middle of a tantrum thrown by his beloved daughter. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with whenever he came out of his room.

She slammed her fists against her table and crossed her arms. "I don't want to take the stupid entrance exam. There will be nothing but losers and wannabes."

He remained still as he carefully thought of the next sentence he speaks. The last thing he wanted is his daughter to implode the house because of her quirk. He balled his fist tightly as he uttered, "Naru, you should go to the school. They will give you great opportunities to become a great hero. Don't you want to rank higher than your mother and I did?"

Denjiki's furious facial expression remained the same but he saw her resolve crumbled.

"Well.. um... Maybe... But just so you know it's because I wanted to go! Okay?!"

Kana rolled his eyes and nodded. Sometimes, his daughter is ridiculous. The man that was able to save hundreds of thousands of people, yet he could not deal with a capricious teenager.

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁'◡'❁)｡.｡:+*

"Wow, U.A.'s really nice!"

Denjiki rolled her eyes. She stood in a shimmering pink tracksuit and wore a gaudy pair of sunglasses as she received odd looks. She tossed her short, choppy hair to the side, raising her shoulder to her face. "Take a picture, it'll last you longer," she sassed.

"Whatever!"

"As if."

"I also give autographs!" She smiled exaggeratedly, "I don't charge!"

She smirked as she shoved her way to the middle of the crowd, hearing some grunts and curses.

"I don't why any of you are here, there will be a single person that will be accepted from this zone and it will be me."

Everyone was aggravated and huddling around her as she stood with her arms crossed, satisfied with how riled the group has become. Not a single flicker of fear appeared in her eyes as she smirked. She began pulling her hair into a bun. Pushing his way to face the troublemaker, a boy got up in Denjiki's face.

"You think you're cute, huh?"

"Obviously! You would be too if you, y'know, just plucked your eyebrows and brushed your teeth!" Denjiki said in a high-pitched voice. "Maybe grow a few centimeters while you're at it!"

The crowd jeered and insulted her for what felt like forever, but she remained unfazed.

"Get out!"

"No one likes you!"

"You think you're hot shit just 'cause you're Thunder God's daughter!" The boy screamed as he got in Denjiki's face.

"Uh, it's because I am."

The boy's face reddened out of anger and embarrassment as he raised his fist. He was centimeters away from punching Denjiki in the face when her voice interrupted.

"You know that your time is running out, right?"

"Huh?! What're you talking about, bitch?!"

"The exam, duh! Didn't you know there is no alarm?"

"What?!"

"Wait, what do you mean the exam has already started?"

"Of course! The exam had no alarm, so the moment everyone arrived, the exam started. I got ahead of everyone while they tried to fight and insult me - Not a smart idea! But don't worry, I have a few saved for everyone! You just have to look around!" Denjiki gave them the sweetest smile she could muster.

There was a cacophony of gasps and mumurs before the crowd stampeded to the battlefield and even trampled a few people; however, when the doors opened, there was a landfill of broken robots around the city. People ran around in hopes of finding a single robot to destroy before time was up.

Denjiki raised her glasses and walked into the arena calmly with arms folded behind her head. "Consider it my charity for you guys. I'm sure there are a few roaming robots around, but I don't know after that display out there and getting distracted, I don't think you guys would be very good heroes. That's just my humble opinion." She smiled widely. Behind the exam, a few of U.A.'s employees discussed the spectacle the troublesome ginger was giving.

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁'◡'❁)｡.｡:+*

"Narumi Denjiki, her quirk is Magnetism - the fifth generation of the Denjiki dynasty. She managed to clear out most of the city without even looking at it."

"Man, I was getting nervous. I really thought they were about to beat her up."

"It's an interesting move on her side to distract the group. First time I've seen anyone uses that tactic. Her quirk can be even more powerful than it is."

"Look! The rest are not able to make it. There are so little time and robots left, that even if one person was to take the remaining points they still wouldn't pass. What a cruel fate!"

"How destructive," Responded an unimpressed Shota Aizawa.

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁'◡'❁)｡.｡:+*

Denjiki watched blankly as the crowd becomes hysterical leaning back against the wall. "This is depressing to watch. Not even with the boss, they can redeem themselves."

The crowd panicked and lost their focus. Some competed against each other to destroy the robot - some even fought each other instead. Other scavenged through the scraps hoping they can find anything. She shrugged. "Oh well, that's what they get for staring at me weirdly. Glad to know I won't see them again."

Present Mic's voice tore everyone's attention when he announced, "Time's up!"

"Thank God, I was getting bored. Toodles, everyone! Hope to see you in class... Not!"Denjiki laughed, waving everyone. There was a symphony of groans and sobbing from the crowd. Some began to jeer at the ginger.

"I could only get ten points. I'm so screwed."

"What am I going to do?"

"I hate Denjiki! Fuck that bitch!"

"This is Denjiki's fault!"

Denjiki continued her way to the second portion, not bothered by the daggers sent to her back.

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁'◡'❁)｡.｡:+*

"Naru! Your U.A. letter has arrived!" Kana announced. Denjiki looked unimpressed as she grabbed the letter from his grasp and tossed it on the sofa.

"I don't need a piece of paper to tell me what I know - I've been accepted and I was the best from the entrance exam." Kana sighed and retrieved it, handing it back to Denjiki.

"I still think it's to your best interest to skim through it to see if there's any information valuable to you."

Denjiki looked away, acting as if she was thinking about it, "I mean I don't think it hurts to hear how great I am."

She snatched the envelope, ran to her room, and quickly tore it apart, revealing a projection of All Might. She stared at him unamused.

"Young Denjiki, that was quite the show you put on the entrance exam."

"Of course, it's me. What can you expect?" She flipped her hair and smirked.

"For the written exam, you have passed. You have passed the practical exam as well, however..."

Her smirked dropped as her eyes widen. All Might sighed as he revealed the following information.

'Unfortunately, you did cause some serious damage, Young Denjiki, with your peers and the surrounding buildings."

She looked dumbfounded as she watching her scores - specifically, that she was in second place. Her mouth dropped.

"Denjiki Narumi, seventy-six points!"

"Huh?! Who the fuck is Bakugo Katsuki?!"

"Welcome, Young Denjiki! This is your hero academia!" All Might's voice was drowned out by Denjiki's rage. She slammed her hands against the desk as the letter began to levitate and slammed it against the closest wall.

"Why the hell did he get first place and not me!"

"Naru, stop screaming!" Kana's attempt to silence her added gasoline to a livid fire.

"WHAT THE FUCK U.A.?!"


	4. first day of hero school

AN: There will be implied drug use and mentions of body image issues in the locker room scene.

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁'◡'❁)｡.｡:+*

"Narumi Denjiki, daughter of Thunder God and Iron Maiden, has been reported to commit to the top hero school, U.A. High School, following the footsteps of the part-time pro hero Thunder God!"

A news website read, causing the ginger to roll her eyes so hard, she swore she saw her brain.

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁'◡'❁)｡.｡:+*

The first day of U.A. was nothing but dreadful for Narumi as she dressed up in her uniform begrudgingly. She glanced at the clock, noting there is still at least twenty minutes to convince her father this was a terrible idea. She tapped her chin with her finger, thinking of intricate ways she can feign an illness or just face it. In the end, she sighed and gave up on the idea.

"You know, it might not be that bad," She whispered. She paused and then shook her head, "It's going to be bad!"

She remorsefully fixed her tie as her frown deepened. She grumbled about _how upsetting her peers and destroying building should not matter_ and _how much she disliked this Katsuki Bakugo_.

Kana could hear his daughter ranting and sigh at the poor behavior of his daughter. She has been going on about her disdain for U.A. and the unknown boy for a while. He watches her descend the marble stairs as a servant retrieved her backpack to her. He has tried to reason with her about how destroying buildings is not good when you are a hero, how you can never expect to not work with those people she upsetted when you are a hero, and how she should not hate people _when you are a hero_.

"Naru, he could be genuinely a kind and hardworking person, which is something you should learn from him," Kana said before biting his lip. She whipped her head and glared at him.

"You don't know him either! For all you know, he could be a horrible person that doesn't deserve to be there. He could have even cheated. It's a mistake that this nobody would have gotten first place. Anyway, he doesn't matter. On to more pressing matters, U.A. is a bunch of pissbabies to allow Endeabro's kid in. What's his name again?"

"First of all, it's Endeavor and the name of his son is Todoroki Shoto."

"Ah yes, Total-loser Shit-to. Fuck him. I'm gonna show him Thunder God is better than Endea-whatever"

"Narumi, never say that outside of this house where the paparazzi can hear," Kana cringed at the bizarre nickname, he refused to have his name attached to it. He was not certain whether his daughter flat out refuses to say someone's name or she simply could not, but it was ridiculous the nicknames she would think up. She scoffed and looked herself in the mirror, watching a trio of iron marbles orbiting her ginger head as a way to train while idle. They were not prettiest in her opinion, but it will do as a means of becoming stronger. However, she stuck her tongue out in disgust at the sore thumb that is her uniform.

"This is uniform is horrendous. You'd think that U.A. has a better sense of fashion than Shiketsu. At least Shiketsu's uniform was black, not this frumpy gray," Narumi said as she put on her shoes, no matter how much she tried to decorate it - it was glaringly horrendous. Kana sweatdropped as he watched his daughter badmouth his alma mater. He attempted to find the silver lining in this situation.

"Now, now Naru. If your mother was here, I would not hear the end of it. I went to U.A. and it was loads of fun!" Kana chuckled. Narumi's frown soften. _"Mother, if you were here. You wouldn't make me go to this ugly school and you'd kiss my forehead like you used to. I miss you so much,"_ Narumi thought.

"Whatever."

"Huh?!"

"See ya, old man. Wish me luck that I don't die in this terrible outfit," Narumi walked out of her mansion as she zoomed to her future high school.

"What a brat..."

Kana facepalmed, which is something he has done frequently since Meiko's disappearance. Raising the troublesome ginger felt like an impossible mission since it appears reason was a strange concept to the girl. In spite of it, she brought some twisted sunshine in his burden of life. He returned to his room and fished out a box that contained his relief - a syringe with a fluid that was gold to his existence. He laid down as the rush of relief washed over his body.

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁'◡'❁)｡.｡:+*

Denjiki arrived in her destination as she raised her arm over her brow to block out the sun that shone in a mocking manner. She felt as it should be rightfully raining to match her sour mood. She raised her eyebrow as she saw the building, pleasantly surprised that it was not an absolute disaster. She watched as a bunch of nobodies entered the building.

 _"Hm, they must have allowed anyone to walk in these halls, so much for their low acceptance rate,"_ She thought, scoffing. She scrunched her nose as she continued walking. She was becoming annoyed that a few pushed and shoved past her as they frantically look for their classes.

 _"People are odd. U.A. isn't even all that_ ," She thought as she watched people scurrying around in search of their room. She finally reached her destination, unfortunately: Class 1-A. She entered the room and a few students turned to look. She rolled her eyes as she made her way to her seat.

"Hey, I think I have seen her before?" A student asked.

"You must have a T.V. then," She replied without sparing a glance.

"That was kind of rude." Someone else remarked.

She rolled her eyes and smiled pleasantly, but then she noticed someone: red and white hair and brown and blue eyes. " _Hey, look. It's him!"_

She was on her way to an empty seat, accidentally bumping into someone and continued on her way until said person growled.

"Watch where you are fucking going."

She turned to face the world's angriest pomeranian. His formally slack form straightened with a nerve twitching on his forehead as his aura reeked of hostility. She inspected him and search for any sense of familiarity until she drew a blank. Clearly, he was not someone that will matter to her in her future. With a bland voice, she asked, "Who are you?"

This infuriated said pomeranian as he kicked out of his desk and stood up to the ginger with smoke emitting from his palms. The menial chatter ceased as all of the students' eyes were on the bickering duo. Few commented on how distasteful it was, meanwhile others were nervous about how quickly the argument was escalating.

"What? You got a stick so far up your ass that you don't know how to apologize? I can beat some manners into you."

Denjiki's eye twitched, the rabid honey badger mocked her. She did not know this person, but they had the nerve to make fun of her, much less even to speak to her as if he was worthy.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not going to apologize. And I definitely don't need to learn manners from a _lowlife_ ," Denjiki said in a low voice and smirked, satisfied with the insult that she spewed.

"Huh?! What did you just say? I'm going to kill you!" He snarled as his quirk began to go off in a way to intimidate her.

Others began to murmur, wondering where the teacher was to subdue the situation and how dangerous this argument has become.

"Has your quirk made you deaf? I'm not afraid of some fireworks, little boy," Denjiki said, during the dispute, she noted how much she dwarfed the ash blond. The rest of the student started to sweat. A brave soul that came in the shape of a tall student with glasses stood and chided the pair for their distasteful behavior, stating this was not the kind of behavior that makes them into future heroes. Unfortunately, this fueled the blazing dispute as they continue to make snarky comments.

"You heard the man, they said they don't want students with distasteful behavior, so you can turn around and go home," Denjiki taunted, flicking her wrist. The comment was the last straw that broke camel's back.

"You think I would give up to some elitist extra like you?" He screamed as he aimed his palm point blank at the ginger as small explosions emitted from it. Denjiki caused some of the chairs and desks to rattle.

"Where is the teacher?!" Someone screeched from the top of their lungs.

"Let's settl- Huh?"

Denjiki's marbles fell onto the floor and the boy's explosions ceased before they both were wrapped in a scarf separately. They traced the material to the owner, a disheveled man dressed in black with his hair in the air and his eyes glow red.

"I definitely do not need this kind of conduct, much less on the first day of school. If you are going to be a bunch of hooligans, then you came to the wrong school. I would suggest you leave if this is how you are going to behave. I don't have time to waste on this."

They both swallowed thickly before being released from the constraining fabric. They glared at each other one last time as they made their way to the seat. Denjiki was after a teen with odd elbow joints and before a student with a bird head. Denjiki grumbled in her seat as she watched a few students that were by the door frame walk in, making their way to their desks as well and completing the classroom.

 _"Ugh, I hate U.A.!"_ Denjiki thought before rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota. Nice to meet you."

"Homeroom?!"

 _"Did U.A. picked up some random homeless man as our homeroom teacher? Not worth my tuition at all!"_ She thought as he pulled an outfit out of his sleeping bag.

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field."

"What. The. Hell. U.A."

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁'◡'❁)｡.｡:+*

Denjiki entered the rather empty locker room of girls, noticing there are only six girls in a class 1-A excluding herself.

"Hi! I'm Hagakure Toru!"

"Woah, what the hell? Who said that?" Denjiki looked around frantically, "I didn't know ghosts were a thing in U.A."

"Oh! Sorry, I don't have clothes on. Hold on," The shirt gave Hagakure somewhat of a figure, but the girl was so short compared to Denjiki. She already noted that she was taller than badger boy from earlier, but she did not think she would that tall. She hoped that there would have been more people with quirks that made them abnormally tall or something. She stood at a gawky 180 centimeters, making her the tallest girl of her class and taller than most of the boys. This jabbed at her self-esteem.

 _"Stupid U.A.,"_ Denjiki thought, becoming a worn out mantra for her. She resolved that anything inconvenient occurring today would be blamed on the high school, like a mature teenage girl.

She observed that the girls all had smooth skin unlike her own, which was littered with scars fron training. Even her own face had scars - one across the bridge of her nose and the other on her left cheek. Most of the girls were already well-developed with large busts and wide hips, unlike her lanky body. Self-consciousness gnawed on her and a tightness grew in her chest.

"Uh, what's your name?"

"Huh?" She didn't realize she was staring off. She felt her blood flow to her face. The rest of the girls stop dressing to look at her.

"I'm Uraraka Ochaco. What's your name?" The round face girl with pink cheeks asked.

" _She's so cute and I'm just so-"_

"Oh, um... Denjiki Narumi."

"I am Yaoyorozu Momo. It's a pleasure to meet you." A pretty girl with long black hair and piercing black eyes chimed in.

"I noticed that we didn't have time to even introduce ourselves in class, the teacher wanted us to go straight to the field. That's odd. I'm Jiro Kyoka."

"Right! I was hoping we would have gotten a ceremony!" Uraraka whined, putting on her jacket.

"Me too, I want to meet everyone today! It can't be helped," A pink girl sighed in defeat and deflated before she cheered up, "Oh! I'm Ashido Mina, by the way!"

"I'm Asui Tsuyu. Mr. Aizawa seems the kind of man that is straight to business, although I can understand his philosophy. Nowadays, heroes don't have time to party around, I suppose," Asui said.

"Aw man, I hope this year isn't too difficult," Ashido complained. Denjiki began to undress awkwardly and put on her tracksuit as the girls engaged in conversations and became white noise. She felt off and uncomfortable like her skin wanted to crawl off of her. Ultimately, she wanted to get out and ignore this distressing pain that threw her off. Denjiki dressed hastily and ran off.

"That was odd. Is she okay?" Uraraka asked, furrowing her brows. Others shrugged and looked concern for their peer.

"She seems to have self-esteem issues, I notice her staring at us and then herself. She also picked a fight with one of our classmates stating how much better she was than him," Yaoyorozu stated her analysis of the absentee. Others look in amazement and complimented her intelligence.

Denjiki strode off in the endless hallway with a nauseating feeling. She went to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked at herself: short, choppy ginger hair framed her square face with narrow brown eyes, two scars with smaller acne scars marred onto her tanned skin, crooked nose, and small, round lips.

Compared to girls, such as Uraraka and Yaoyorozu, she felt so inferior. She raised her fist and punched herself in the face, causing her to have a nosebleed. She pointed at the mirror and started to hype herself.

"You're going to do so fucking great. You're going to go out there and show how amazing you and your quirk are. And then you're going to become the greatest superhero and you're going to piss on any-"

The door opened, revealing a confused Uraraka. Narumi was screaming at a mirror about questionable topics with a nosebleed.

"I..uh.. Can leave if you-"

"Oh... I was..um.. About to leave. Goodbye!"

Denjiki ran to the field with pink dusted on her cheeks, wishing to wake up from this nightmare.

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁'◡'❁)｡.｡:+*

They had a quirk assessment for some ungodly reason. At this point, Denjiki was disappointed, but not surprised. Overall, it was nothing of value to her except three things.

She found out the mutated, man-eating daffodil was the very Katsuki Bakugo who stole her first place ranking in the entrance exam. It stung to hear the homeless guy announced the information aloud when it should have been her, but U.A. ripped her accomplishment from her fingertips and give it to an ungrateful nobody.

He added a stipulation of expelling the lowest performer in the group, causing a frenzy of worry and distress. A green-haired student was on the verge of tears and a panic attack. It was heartbreaking and compelling that Denjiki nearly felt pity for the boy. Almost, but on the other hand, she could not care less over someone that would be grateful to be a footnote in her success story.

What really ground her gears was history repeated itself when the results of quirk apprehension test rankings were released:

Momo Yaoyorozu

Shoto Todoroki

Katsuki Bakugo

Narumi Denjiki

Tenya Iida

Fumikage Tokoyami

Mezo Shoji

Mashirao Ojiro

Eijiro Kirishima

Mina Ashido

Ochaco Uraraka

Koji Koda

Rikido Sato

Tsuyu Asui

Yuga Aoyama

Hanta Sero

Denki Kaminari

Kyoka Jiro

Toru Hagakure

Minoru Mineta

Taro Yamada

Izuku Midoriya

"Yaoyorozu?" She recalled it being the pretty girl from the locker room. She daydreamed about her minutely, admiring her beauty and strength. Her brief dream turned sour as the list kept going and her name did not pop up right after hers. Denjiki's jaw dropped, she was second to Bakago again?! And Toadoroki as well?! Not only that, but she was not even in the top three this time. She swore she thought she better them in the tests. She balled her hands to fists until her knuckles blanched and steam came out of her ears. She ignored the fact that her teacher lied about the stipulation or the sighs of relief coming from the students as she was fuming about the rankings.

"Man, I wonder if Denjiki and Bakugo are related, they both got major anger issues and egos," Someone said. That comment was the match of the powder barrel.

"Oh hell n-"

"Are you kidding?!" A male voice screeched over Denjiki's voice, "There's more after this?! Hell no, fuck this school. I get it is a prestigious school, but this is too much already. I am out! Goodbye U.A.! I am transferring!" Some random student yelled at an unamused Aizawa before he stormed off. The students were flabbergasted by the sudden outrage and many wondered who he was.

"Well, I guess that's the expelled student."

Someone whistled, breaking the pregnant silence. The crowd disperses, going to the classroom and retrieving the syllabi.

"Wow, what was that? So I guess, this is how it will for the next three years on this bitch of an Earth. Ugh, I have already lost three years of my life going here," Denjiki walked home dejectedly, although she was ready to rub it in her father's face that Bakugo was, in fact, a hedgehog from the depths of Hell.


	5. princess and the toad

A limousine appeared in front of the school. Denjiki let out a sigh of relief as she walked past other students, wanting to escape this hell hole called high school. She threw her backpack in the seat, which spill its content and jumped in like a fugitive making their escape.

"Good day, Lady Narumi. How was your day?"

Denjiki let out a groan, indicating the chauffeur that she did not want to talk about it. The chauffeur started the car and chided Denjiki on throwing her items around crassly. Denjiki rolled her eyes before she picked up her notebooks and pencils.

"How bourgeoise! I knew there would be rich people here but this is a whole different level," Denjiki recognized Uraraka's high pitched voice.

"She is essentially pro-hero royalty," Iida said.

Midoriya hummed in agreement, his eyes glinted in excitement, "No family is more well-known in Japan than the Denjiki dynasty! They are family renowned for their electromagnetic quirks. Her parents are Thunder God and Iron Maiden and her grandparents are Elektra and-"

"Iron Maiden? You mean, the pro-hero that has been missing?" Uraraka asked quietly. Both Iida and Midoriya nodded mournfully. Denjiki sat in the limousine, straining to eavesdrop on the trio's muffled conversation. Normally, she would have tuned it out, but when it involved her family, her ears were drawn. Her perpetual indifferent expression turned somber when her mother's disappearance was mentioned.

"I feel bad for her, I didn't make the connection that they were related," Uraraka said.

"Yeah, there is a lot of conspiracy about it. Some people think that Iron Maiden became a villain." Denjiki tensed at the new topic, bracing herself for the worst to be said. 

"That's horrible! Iron Maiden has always been earnest and hardworking, I don't think that's true at all!"

"Me neither. It seems unlike her and the evidence doesn't add up."

There was a pregnant silence between the three. Denjiki let out a relieved sigh as the gnawing anxiety dissipated. Her blood boiled every time someone insinuated Iron Maiden would be associated with the like of villains. Nobody should ever question the integrity of Meiko Denjiki in her mind.

"Hey Deku, Iida, were you guys that had a crush on her when you were younger?"

"I-I.. uhm.. Y-yes."

"It's hard to not be infatuated with a strong and beautiful woman like her."

Denjiki stifled her giggle.

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁'◡'❁)｡.｡:+*

Throughout the day, nothing much happened. The curriculum bored Denjiki as she had to sit through a bland lesson of English from Present Mic. The man tried to "hype" them up but received blank stares from those who were still awake. It was pitiful and hard to watch as the Voice Hero tried to engage the students, she was surprised she did not fall asleep. Then, there was lunch, in which Denjiki fretted. She did not want to be the loser who sat by herself like those in stereotypical movies, but she has not made friends. In fact, she has made enemies, causing a shadow to cast on Denjiki's face upon the realization.

With a tray of food, she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, rapidly skimming through her choices. There was Todoroki sitting by himself, her stomach twisted in a knot. She was becoming desperate, but not sufficiently to swallow her pride and sit with Endeavor's kid. Then, there was Bakugo, also sitting by himself - to the surprise of no one - until a red-haired student approached him along with a golden-haired and weird elbows. This brewed a turmoil within Denjiki.

"How come someone like him have friends but not me?!" She thought furiously. A comical dark, depressing cloud loomed over her as her normally-erect posture slouched.

Her salvation came in the form of a voluminous ponytail and piercing dark eyes as Yaoyorozu placed a hand on her shoulder and offered a seat by her for lunch with Jiro and Ashido. Denjiki's heart fluttered from the act of kindness. Her heart skipped a beat when she sat right by her.

"She's so nice and pretty, and she smells good like a Chanel perfume!"

Truthfully, Denjiki was not even attentive to the conversation as she did not seem responsive to any questions asked to her by Jiro and Ashido. She was occupied. Her mind in cloud nine, daydreaming about Yaoyorozu and herself having a date in a picnic near the Eiffel Tower. However, it all came crashing down when Yaoyorozu asked her a question, snapping back to reality.

"Don't you think so, Denjiki?"

"What, yeah?"

"See? U.A. is absolutely the best school and I'm thankful to be here. I have heard they have hired nothing but the best of heroes."

"Wait, I would never agree-"

"Time to go!"

Then, came the disastrous hero basic training taught by none other than All Might.

"I am coming through the door like a normal person!"

Denjiki felt goosebump and held her breath as All Might barged in. Excitement filled the room as the students were blown away by the mere presence of the Symbol of Peace.

"It's All Might!" Kaminari said.

"Wow, he really is the teacher!"

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?" Asui asked

"Its style is so different, it's giving me goosebumps," Ojiro commented.

All Might made his way to the podium where it dwarfed starkly to his stature. His presence was ineffable even for the jaded ginger. She has seen interviews and battles of his and has always deemed her parents to be superior - although it was definitely biased. To be in his presence, it was otherworldly.

"I teach Hero Basic Training It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units in this subject! Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today…"

All Might was posed and turned around with a card in his hand with word battle on it.

"Combat Training!"

She noted that Bakugo was getting awfully excited, unlike Midoriya who looked worried.

"And to go with that are these!"

All Might pointed to the shelves coming out of the wall with numbered cases. Denjiki's jaw dropped as her body became jittery, like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Could they be?"

"Costumes made based on your quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started."

"Whoa!"

Denjiki could barely contain herself as she eyed no. 14, not wanting to wait any longer to see her costume.

"After you change gather in Ground Beta!"

"Yes sir!"

Everyone jumped out of their seats to shelves, searching their number. Thankfully, Denjiki used her quirk to bring the case to her and ran out of the room. She kicked the door open and slammed the case down. When she opened it, she swore it gleamed like gold and could hear a symphony. She gasped and teared up. She did not even acknowledge the pouring of girls in the locker room that were ecstatic. She ripped off her clothes and changed into her costume.

It was a dual-layered costume that reminisces Iron Maiden's iron form and Captain Phasma from Star Wars, a movie she watched. The bottom layer was a thick gray jumpsuit to regulate body temperature although there were thin wires of iron around her suit to help with levitation and speed. The outer second layer assembled into an iron armor that can be pulled off and weaponized. The final piece was a dark cape that she spent at least ten minutes twirling.

She took her sweet time as the students left for the battleground until she realized she was the only left. She flew to the ground as she was the last person they were waiting on.

Oops.

She heard a sound of disapproval from a short boy, to which she frowned in confusion, but she disregarded him as she admired her costume contently.

"Finally something U.A. didn't mess up!"

She paid barely any attention to the instructions as she admired the costume.

"Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!"

She followed the conversation between Midoriya and Iida, although boredom struck her from all of the prolonged technicalities. Her excitement dwindled down until they were finally drawing lots.

"Team B? Who's my partner?"

"I am." A cool, deep voice answered. She turned curiously to the owner and her smile dropped.

"Oh, it's you." There stood a dual haired boy whose right side was covered in ice and sort of resembled the Terminator, Shoto Todoroki.

The first teams to fight were A and D, which turned out to be intense, borderline a bloodbath. Some took the opportunity to discuss strategies, but Denjiki averted talking to him as they both watched the fight between Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, and Bakugo. It was a brutal match to watch, even for Pro-Hero standards.

"Jeez, he really is a man-eating daffodil."

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁'◡'❁)｡.｡:+*

"Match two! Team B is the heroes and Team I is the villains!"

"Isn't it a little unfair to Team B that Team I has three students?" Kirishima asked as Team I consisted of Hagakure, Ojiro, and Shoji.

"No, I don't think this matchup is fair to Team I than Team B, even with one more student," Yaoyorozu remarked. A few students looked confused although soon it will become crystal clear. Hagakure undressed herself to become truly invisible, flustering both Ojiro and Shoji. The timer rang, indicating the battle will start.

Shoji raised his tentacles and created a mouth and a ear on tips. He listened carefully to hear what they are planning.

"They are walking into the building," Shoji said.

"I'll go try to ambush them," Hagakure said as she walked forward before Shoji stopped her.

"Shoji?"

"I heard Denjiki say that she will collapse the floors to bring us downward."

"Huh?" Both of Ojiro and Hagakure uttered, frightened by the choice of strategies. They scurried to think of a way to counter it.

"That's so dangerous, All Might said heroes have to fight with the least amount of damage. We're the villains here! Wait, Shoji, can you fly?" Hagakure asked frantically.

"Hold on."

"So, I collapse the floors and then, they can fall and we capture them. You can use ice or whatever. Oh wait, maybe I can just bring the bomb here instead. Let me see, nope. I guess, it really is made of paper-milkshake or whatever they said," Denjiki said, floating into the building with Todoroki ahead a few steps. Todoroki immediately covered the whole building with a thick layer of ice.

Shoji gasped as he heard the ringing of ice coming towards them, but before he could do anything. They were immobilized by Todoroki's ice. Hagakure cried out as she tried to wiggle out. Some of the ice got to Shoji's tentacle, making it difficult to hear; therefore, he created another one to hear their opponents.

"Todoroki is strong!" Shoji said. The people in the monitor room were in awe of how quick and efficient the fight went.

"See, young men and ladies, that is how you capture villains with minimal damage!" All Might commented.

"Or you can do that," Denjiki said flatly, crossing her arms in dissatisfaction. This was extremely underwhelming for her as she anticipated a little more action, like the previous fight, just not as bloody.

"Sorry, I tend to tune out the incessant ramblings of weaklings," Todoroki said snidely, walking away from Denjiki. The comment got under her skin and a nerve twitched on her forehead. "Incessant ramblings of a weakling, huh? Get off of your high horse, you brat!"

She pulled the floor downward and used the slab to block Todoroki's way. He turned to face her, annoyance written all over his face.

All Might sweatdropped as he observed Denjiki blocking Todoroki from capturing the villains. He could hear the confused murmur from the students behind him. "I spoke too soon. What on Earth is she thinking?" He thought, unease by the provoked girl.

"What are you doing? Get this junk out of my way," Todoroki hissed.

"I'm your partner, Todoroki, in case you forgot. We are in this together," Spite dripped off of each word. Denjiki strained to maintain her twisted smile, "So, don't ignore me, much less insult me as if you know me! Don't act so high and mighty just because you're Endeavor's kid!"

Todoroki stared at her incredulously. He could not fathom to have hurt this girl's feelings so badly, but she jabbed a sore spot of his. He growled as the temperature dropped drastically. Both of them paid no heed to the given task or the frozen villains waiting for their misery to end.

"I don't have time for a tantrum thrown by a talentless brat. So if I were you, I would shut up," Todoroki stated venomously, icicles began to form. Denjiki sneered in spite of the stinging insults.

"Talentless brat? I'll make you eat your own words!" Denjiki yelled as multiple sharp metals protruded from different angles aiming for Todoroki. He narrowly dodged, although one protrusion cracked his ice on his body. He set his foot down summoning ice towards Denjiki's direction only for her to raise the metal on the floor to block the incoming ice.

"Shoji, what's happening? Why haven't they shown up yet?" Hagakure asked, trying to warm up her feet.

"Todoroki and Denjiki are fighting each other," He stated.

"What?" Ojiro and Hagakure screamed in unison. They have been freezing and are ready to be captured only for the heroes to engage in combat with each other.

The building let out a creak as more rumbling and ringing resounded.

"What are they doing?! They basically won, why are they fighting each other?"

"How tasteless of them! Do they not want to be heroes?"

"This is ridiculous, I have to stop this fight," All Might muttered, huddled with the rest of the students.

"Time's up! The villains won this battle!" The timer announced; however, Todoroki and Denjiki could not hear it due to the sound of metal clashing with ice. They landed a few hits on each other. Todoroki ran to the exit before closed it shut with his ice. He panted and was fatigued before a large scrap of metal broke the ice and thrown in his direction. He threw himself on the side and froze it in place. Denjiki flew out of the building - looking equally or even more fatigued as Todoroki - and ripped a lamp post out of the ground. She aimed it at Todoroki as more ice came to her direction. They both ceased as All Might stood in the middle of the duo and grabbed the pair in headlocks.

"I don't know what you think are doing, but a true hero never lets their goal stray away. You will both apologize to each other and then the villains. Luckily, Recovery Girl got to them, but you were doing was stupid and dangerous. Now, apologize to each other!"

"I'm sorry, Todoroki...for having such a shit personality," Denjiki stuck her tongue out. Todoroki rolled his eyes at her immatureness.

All Might tightened the headlock.

"I'm sorry, Todoroki! I should have let my anger get in the way!"

"I apologize Denjiki for insulting and for letting my anger get in the way as well," Todoroki said. In reality, Todoroki was sorry that Denjiki had such fragile feelings and volatility of a lighter in a gas station. Despite the painfully strained apologies, All Might let them go as long as they fixed the building and apologize to Hagakure, Ojiro, and Shoji. As their punishment, they have to spend an hour cleaning the school for a week as well. All Might said it was to build a bond, but the troubled pair knew it was going to end catastrophically.

The class sweatdropped as they watched the whole fight go down.

"Wow!" Sato exclaimed.

"What's up with their quirks? Yeah, they're batshit crazy, but they're crazy strong as well," Kaminari commented.

"Yeah, I would hate to be the one to piss either of them off," Kirishima added on to it.

"Hey, didn't Bakugo get in a fight with Denjiki yesterday?" Kaminari asked.

Bakugo stared at the screen in horror. To see the girl he thought would a simple pebble in his path turned out to be something more along with Todoroki. They had formidable quirks and Bakugo knew he has to beat them some way. He bit his lip until he tasted something metallic.

"As expected of someone got in through recommendations," Asui commented.

"Wasn't Denjiki the only one to get in the hero course from her zone in the entrance exam?" Ashido asked.

"Yeah, I heard that rumor as well!" Uraraka responded.

"All right, everyone gather round for a review of the second match," All Might said.

"Well, where do I start?" Yaoyorozu said.

｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁'◡'❁)｡.｡:+*

"We didn't have any major injuries other than Young Midoriya, either! Most of you guys took this on seriously!"

Todoroki looked away, meanwhile, Denjiki huffed and rolled her eyes as she anticipates that her father might have already received another call from U.A. about her "bad" behavior and was preparing a strenuously long lecture about it.

"You all did a good job for your first training!"

"To have such a proper class after Mr. Aizawa's class, it's kind of anticlimactic," Asui commented as everyone nodded in agreement.

"We're free to have proper classes, as well!" All Might raised his arms as the U.A. logo appeared behind him out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where's this budget coming from?" Denjiki asked with her eyes widen, "Did anyone see that? No? Okay, I guess Todoroki's ice is making go crazy."

She could Todoroki glaring a hole in her head, leaving Denjiki unbothered.

"Well, then, I must review the results with Young Midoriya! Change and return to the classroom!" He ran out, a gust of wind blew in the faces of the students.

"All Might's amazing!"

"Why was he in such a hurry?"

"So cool.."

"Ugh, if I wasn't so pissed that would have been a badass exit," Denjiki thought.

｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁'◡'❁)｡.｡:+*

"Hey, hey, Denjiki. Don't you want to go congratulate Deku? He did well, don't you think so?" Uraraka asked. Denjiki tried to recall the battle but drew a blank.

"What's a Deku?"

"Oh, sorry, Izuku Midoriya. I just call him Deku as a nickname, but do you want? He did really well."

"He did?" Denjiki asked blandly. Uraraka spat out, and said, "You're so self-centered!"

Uraraka sighed and walked away to retrieve a few books with Kaminari. Then, Denjiki sat bored in her desk until Midoriya came back from his natural habitat, also known as the nurse office, and many students jumped up and praised his performance from the training battle. Iida scolded Tokoyami about sitting on the desk. Uraraka and Kaminari came back and Denjiki snickered when Uraraka shut down his advances. He glared at the ginger and told her to shut up.

As soon as Midoriya left, Denjiki yawned and started to pack up. She left the classroom and walked mindlessly until she reached the doors and heard Midoriya's voice.

"My quirk is something I received from someone else."


End file.
